An Afternoon With Kate
by squarepants343
Summary: Just a usual weekday afternoon with my true love :)


My wife Kate and I were working hard out back, raking straw 'n leaves and then flinging 'em onto our burn pile to incinerate. I watched her work and could see the beads of sweat moistening her hair and forehead (anthros can sweat "they still use glands as well") as well as her tongue panting steadily. Her arms were shifting slower and slower as she raked. She looked so tired… Working outside in the heat for over two hours had taken most of her strength from her.

I watched as she suddenly dropped the rake and decided to sit down on the ground, her clawed hands rubbing over her face and then over her hair in an attempt to smear off most of the perspiration. Kate saw me put my rake aside and start walking towards her. Quickly, she removed her hands from her face and steadily regained her footing though a bit clumsy.

"Phil… I'm okay. Just needed to sit for a bit." Kate said exhaustingly. She tried walking forward, then began to stumble. I quickly caught her in my arms before she collapsed. "C'mon, Kate. You're tired. You've been working yourself so hard. Let's go in for a bit and relax, hmm?"

Kate nodded without question. I helped her up on her feet, then bent down to set an arm behind her legs. My alpha sweetheart smiled as I easily lifted her up with her arms still firmly hugging around my neck. Together, we moved into the house and entered the family room.

After settling Kate down on the couch, I went into the kitchen to make ourselves a couple of ice-cold Barqs and some peanut butter 'n jelly sandwiches. Crunchy peanut butter, her favorite. Strawberry jam smeared on both slices of bread. Then the finishing touches: Cut diagonally two times turning her one sandwich into four separate triangle sandwiches. A lunch fit for a princess, at least that's what Kate would say.

I re-entered the living room with our lunches. Kate was relaxed on the couch with her miniature fan blowing in her face while flipping through TV channels looking for some Spongebob Squarepants or one of our favorite crime dramas like Law & Order SVU or Criminal Minds. She jumped a little once she saw me hovering over her with our meals.

"Hungry, Mrs. Loth?" I asked her teasingly.

Kate chuckled softly and replied in a sweet tone, "Why yes, Mister. I am very hungry."

I listed everything out loud to make sure it was all right. "Large glass of Barqs root beer poured only three inches above half, four cubes of ice included. Peanut butter 'n jelly sandwich, peanut butter (CRUNCHY) on one slice, strawberry jelly smeared on both slices, sandwich cut diagonally into four separate triangles, no crusties. Is that all correct, honey?"

"Aww… All the way down to no crusties! You know me too well!"

After a minute, we both sat together and ate our "cuisines" while viewing the next upcoming episode of Spongebob Squarepants. It was one of her favorites. {The Krusty Sponge}, where Mr. Krabs makes insane bucks off of Spongebob's newfound popularity amongst his customers due to the words of a creepy-looking restaurant critic. I could see Kate muffle giggles behind her chewing mouth, trying not to splatter moist bread crumbs all over her lap. Grinning at her, I returned to my meal and finished off my last bite. By the time the episode had ended, she finished hers as well.

We sat together for a while longer and watched the second Squarepants episode {Sing A Song With Patrick} where Patrick gets his "masterpiece" of a song sung over the Bikini Bottom radio tower. By the time the episode had ended, Kate had finished drinking her root beer and was feeling much better than before. She stood up slowly with her empty plate and glass and went into the kitchen. I followed her and together, we put our empty dishes into the nearly full dishwasher.

We started the dishwasher together and left the kitchen, then walked a little ways before stopping in the middle of the family room. I was suddenly embraced firmly by my loving alpha wife as she whispered in my ear, "I'm all dirty and smell of sweat. Shower time… You in?"

Without responding, I moved my hands between her legs and lifted her from beneath. Kate giggled and wrapped her long legs around my waist tightly. Her lips pecked mine lightning-quick as I carried her into our bedroom and through the entry to our master bathroom.

Kate turned the shower hose on and then twisted the handles until the water was at our preferred temperature. I discarded my used work shirt and holey denim jeans, Kate was on her knees down below untying my work boots and helping me to take 'em off.

Kate then said giggling, "You can take your socks off yourself because I ain't touching them stinky things!"

I rolled my eyes grinning and removed my sweaty socks for Miss Fraidy-Wolf.

"Now… Open that hamper and just toss 'em in." Said Kate, pinching her nose tightly just to tease me for fun.

She watched me rid the atmosphere of my rancid sock sweat before releasing her grip on her nose. Kate then saw me watching her unbutton her flannel work shirt as I removed my boxer shorts. She started teasing me again, taking her time just undoing one button and then repeating until she made it to the bottom of her shirt where she undid the last two remaining buttons quickly. She then opened her shirt wide to welcome me to her bra-less chest before tossing it aside, then quickly unbelted and unbuttoned her jeans. I watched her shank' em down to her ankles before kicking them off into the hamper, then remove her own white panties and throw them in as well.

Kate walked over towards me and felt her body up against mine. Her clawed canine hands gripped both of my shoulders, her breasts pressed up softly against my chest and her timid cream-colored pussy stroked smoothly over my shaft.

"C' mon, Phil. Care for me." Kate said innocently before softly kissing my lips.

Again, I lifted her from beneath her legs and held her like any real man would hold his wife. We kissed again and then gently, I carried her into the shower stall and closed the glass door shut.

Setting Kate back down on her feet, the both of us stood beneath the steaming water spray and caressed each other. My hands stroked over her warm muscled back and her firm round buttocks while she gently massaged my shoulders and the entire upper portion of my back. I groaned pleasurably from her gentle firm touch as I moved one hand away to grab the bottle of Old Spice shampoo/conditioner/body wash.

Slowly I rubbed my soapy hand against her hot pussy in gentle vertical motions. Kate moaned and whimpered softly, still lathering her soft furry breasts. Her tail brushed against my shaft as I stroked her crotch steadily faster but still gentle. Warm water from the shower spray dripped between her legs and off the tip of her tail. I continued to caress her lovingly as my shaft hardened against her tattoo on her lower back. Kate shivered a bit, then relaxed again after I ceased stroking her lower region.

Her body practically clean due to the soap from her hair streaming down and soaking into her back, butt and legs, Kate turned herself around to face me and placed her hands against my chest. She then picked up the Old Spice bottle and shook it before popping it open to squirt the soap into her own hands.

"My turn." Kate said grinning, lathering the soap into her hands.

Gently she rubbed her hands over my shoulders and chest. Her fingers made massaging motions as she took care of me. Her wet breasts inches from me, she pressed herself up against me and stroked her sudsy hands over my back muscles. Kate's pelvis touched the end of my shaft while she continued her stroking motions and she giggled softly.

Kate whispered into my ear, "Want me to blow your mind?"

My eyes closed, I nodded as Kate began moving down to her knees with her hands stroking down over my stomach to get me clean.

Once she was on her knees at my mercy, she lightly took my shaft in one hand and stroked it fondly while using her other hand to softly massage my testicles. Her nose prodded teasingly against my shaft's tip as she temporarily masturbated me. Her fingers still caressing my balls, she pulled her head back to start her job.

I gently held both sides of her head in my hands and moved forward closer towards her mouth. Kate's tail swished slowly against the wet shower floor and her mouth opened partly once my shaft had started to breach her lips. I pulled her head forward carefully, then allowed her to open her mouth wide so I could send it directly inside me. Kate kept her ears laid back and her one hand still fondling my nutsack as I thrusted within her jaws. My shaft pounded softly against the back of her mouth as she sucked me faster and her grip on my testicles became firmer. She wanted some of my seed so bad. Her thirst was insatiable.

I thrusted harder in her mouth so she sucked just as hard. My hands moved away from her head and down her shoulders as she ate that cock whole. Her warm rough tongue wrapped around the meat and the heat from her mouth steamed her saliva. This continued on for several long minutes, her thirst for that cock nearly relentless. No semen came for her.

Kate gently released my shaft from her mouth and licked her chops. She was mildly disappointed. But knowing Kate, she had other tactics in mind just in case of incidents like this.

She stayed on her knees and used my hands to lift up her moist breasts. Kate enclosed them over my cock and told me to thrust. I acknowledged my honey pie's request and began stroking my shaft between her breasts fiercely.

"Yes… Fuck yes…," Kate moaned as she jiggled her breasts firmly over my cock while I fucked them. The water dripping off her fur and the droplets of milk coming from her nipples, she continued her sexual attack. I fucked her breasts harder and harder until finally, I was able to ejaculate onto her breasts and a little on her face.

Kate panted exhaustingly and gently licked the excess cum off the tip. I helped her to stand up afterwards and hugged her firmly. Instantly, she returned the embrace and gave me a long kiss. She then whispered, "The fun doesn't have to stop here."

Kate grinned and released her embrace. She twisted the nozzles turning off the hot water and slid open the glass shower door. Kate grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Comin'?" She asked in a teasing tone, making a *come over here* gesture with her finger. I got out and put my own towel around me, then followed her out the bathroom and into the bedroom. Kate sat on the bed and laid back with her towel still wrapped, ready to receive the greatest pleasure she could ever need.


End file.
